


Ice Pumpkins

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Halloween didn't really exist in Siberia, after all...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ice Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> October 29, 2012. For dreyar. Much-belated fic-or-treat, prompt was 'Halloween with Camus'

Camus wasn't sure where the boys had gotten the idea, aside from somewhere in one of the books he'd brought home for them to read. And it was a harmless idea, after all - costumes and pumpkins and candy. Fun, like they should be having, in between their training.

Of course, he didn't have any candy for them, but he could find other treats. And hopefully both Hyouga and Isaac wanted to be polar bears, because he could at least give them bear skins to run around in. Otherwise, he supposed they could be creative with blankets and anything else they could find. But pumpkins...

Well, he could experiment.

And a tiny bit later, lit with tiny votives, he had a pair of carved-ice jack-o-lanterns that were far more elegant than what Isaac had described.

He carried them outside individually, setting them by the door. Gleaming and sparkling in the setting afternoon sun, Camus couldn't help a tiny smile.

Nor could he help his amusement an hour later as two polar bears begged for treats in the worst English he'd ever heard.

They'd really have to do it again.


End file.
